Phone call
by FirefromtheSky
Summary: sequel to "Have fun with me" -'Ow! Sasuke, don't bite'-'Why not? I know you like it rought.'


Hello there ladies and gentleman! So this is a sequel to my one-shot "Have fun with me" you don't need to read it to understand this. And this happen three months after the events in the other story.

Disclaimer: I will some day- daydreaming-

English is not my first lenguage so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake.

_Sakura talking_

**Sasuke talking**

**Naruto talking**

Ino talking

"**P**_h_on_**e **__c_a**ll**"

Hands roamming. Moans. Grunts. Phone ringing.

**Sakura, is that your phone?**

_I think it is._

**I told you to turn it off.**

_I know, I forgot- Oh it's Naruto._

**Don't answer that.**

_I have to or he'll freak out, you know how he is..._

**Hn. Fine but don't take too long.**

_Yeah, yeah- Hey Naruto what's up?_

**Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Where are you? Ino force****d me to call you because-**

_Whoa slow down, and don't be so loud!_

**Hehe sorry but Ino came asking me why you weren't helping her with school and I haven't seen you in the whole weekend and and-**

_Naruto, you moron we saw each other this morning, remember?_

**Oh yeah, I forgot... anyway where are you?**

_Can't tell you, is a secret..._

**Oh I see, you're with the bastard, arent' you?**

_Eh yeah, look I can't really tal-_

**Hey Ino, that's my phone, give it back! **

Shut it Naruto, I need to talk to forehead, hey girl, mind to tell me why aren't you here helping me with my proyect after you promised you would?

_Hey __Ino-pig I'm really really sorry that I ditched you but... er, something came up..._

You mean someone, and you decided that it was best to go off God knows where and make out with your boyfrind.

_Well__ yeah, er I mean... whatever... I know! You should-_

Naruto! What are you-

**Sakura-chan sorry about that but Ino...**

_It's okay, I know how Ino can be..._

**Hey can I talk with the bastard? I need to tell him something...**

_Sure, hang on a sec- Hey Sasuke, Naruto wants to talk to you._

**Nope, tell him I'm busy.**

**I heard that! I know you're there!**

_Oh Sasuke, don't be so childish! __He won't stop pestering if you don't talk to him._

**Sakura-chan I don't pester!**

**Hn. Give me the phone. What do you want dobe?**

**Hey don't be so rude bastard.**

**Whatever dobe.**

**Don't call me dobe, teme****!**

**Hn. Dobe.**

**Teme!**

**Dobe.**

**Teme!**

**Do- **

_Sasuke! Stop bickering with Naruto!_

**Hn.**

**Haha, you're whipped teme!**** Anyway I just wanted to say that you better not take advantage of my little Sakura-chan or I'll kick your ass!**

**Like you could**** do that... dobe.**

**Why you little- hey Ino stop doing that! don't-**

Hey Sasuke, it's Ino.

**Hn. Hi.**

Listen pretty boy, I know that you kindnapped my best friend and you better give her back 'cause I need her-

**Sakura, here, it's Ino.**

_Ino-pig, what is it now?_

Oh forehead! I need you and your brains or I'm gonna fail and it'll be your fault and-

_Why don' you ask Shikamaru to help you__?_

Wha- No! No way I'm asking that lazy ass!

_Really? And why not? Don't tell me you're afraid of being alone with him..._

Of course not! Why would I?

_Duh, because you like him..._

That's not true!

_Stop denying it, it's so obvious..._

I... it is? Really?

_Yeah but d__on't worry, I know that he's crazy about you too._

Are you sure forehead?

_Pig, are you doubting my interrogation skills?_

You interrogate him?

_I just subtlety asked him what he thought about you..._

And? And? Tell me!

_He said 'troublesome' and he blushed! He blushed Ino! Need say more?_

OMG! I'm going to talk to him right now! ...Oh but you still owe me for ditching me today.

_How about we go shopping tomorrow?_

Oh you know me too well forehead, anyway, got to go now, call me later 'kay?

_Alright, see ya Pig, good luck with Shikamaru!_

Yeah, don't be too naughty with your boy-giggles_-_

_Pig!_

**Hey Sakura-chan, it's me again...**

_Oh hey, look Sasuke it's not really a patient person and he's kind of mad at my phone right now so I've to go..._

**Okay Sakura-chan, I'll stop later by your house.**

_Okay, Ja ne._

**Ja ne.**

_Sasuke, honey, stop glaring at my phone, I don't want to buy a new one._

**Turn. It. Off.**

_Fine... there, it's off now, happy?_

**I would be happier if we hadn't been interruped.**

_Come on, I didn't take that long_...

-Glare-

_Okay, maybe I did, but it wasn't my fault! It was all Naruto and Ino, you can't blame me!_

**Tch. Whatever... **

-smirk-

**Now... where were we?**

_Sasuke, I think we should- mmprh-._

**Shut up Sakura.**

_Hn. Make me._

**With pleasure. **

-A moment later-

_Ow! Sasuke, don't bite!_

**Why not? I know you like it rought.**

_I do not! What are you- Mmm Sasuke-kun..._

**See? You**** moaned... and not in pain...**

_Fine, maybe a like it a little bit... but how the hell am I gonna cover all these hickeys?_

**Don't know, don't care...**

_Sasuke!_

**What? I like for people to know that you're taken, that you're mine.**

_Hn. Possessive bastard._

**Sakura, you're talking to much...**

_Oh? And whatcha gonna do about it?_

**Hn. This. **

-Passionate kiss-

- A couple of hours later-

_Oh shit! It's so late! I... where the hell are my panties?_

**Sakura, what are you doing?**

_Leaving, duh, it's really late and-_

**No. You're not going anywhere.**

_But Sasuke-_

_-_ Mischievous_ smile-_

**I'm not done with you.**

This came to me when I was having some troubles to sleep...

Sooo, whatcha think? Good? Bad?

_**Review!**_


End file.
